spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Squarepants: King of Jellyfishing
'SpongeBob SquarePants: King of Jellyfishing ' Setting: SpongeBob’s house (SpongeBob talking to Gary) Gary it is Sunday and I have the day off of work I don’t know what to do. (Gary) Meow (SpongeBob) I don’t know Gary, Squidward has been pretty upset with me lately\ (Gary) Meow (SpongeBob) GASP!! Don’t say that about Squidward (Gary) Meow (SpongeBob) That is a great idea Gary, I will go Jellyfishing Setting: SpongeBob walking to Patrick’s house (Patrick talking to SpongeBob) Hey SpongeBob (SpongeBob) Patrick I was just looking for me (Patrick) Well you found me (SpongeBob) I was just wondering if you wanted to go Jellyfishing with me (Patrick) Sorry I cant (SpongeBob) Why not Pat? (Patrick) I need to do my taxes (SpongeBob) What are taxes? (Patrick) I have no clue (SpongeBob) Then why are you doing them? (Patrick) Because the T.V. told me to do them (SpongeBob) I don’t think taxes apply to you (Patrick) Well then I guess I can go Jellyfishing! (SpongeBob) Well then what are we waiting for Setting: SpongeBob and Patrick walking to Jellyfish fields (Patrick talking to SpongeBob) Look SpongeBob a homeless guy (pointing to a person laying on the sand and crying) (SpongeBob) Let’s go talk to him (Patrick) Okay Setting: In the middle of Jellyfish fields (SpongeBob talking to the stranger crying) What’s wrong? (Stranger) I was Jellyfishing, and then I broke my Jellyfish net (SpongeBob) That is horrible; here you can borrow my net for a while (Patrick) No, take mine (SpongeBob) Are you sure Pat? (Patrick) I am sure, besides the T.V. told me that I have to sign up for the draft (SpongeBob) Okay bye Pat, see you later (SpongeBob) Now here you go, this is my friends Jellyfish net, so be careful (Stranger) Okay, thank you… (SpongeBob) Oh, Sorry my name is SpongeBob SquarePants, and yours? (Stranger) Nice to meet you SpongeBob, my name is Mandy (SpongeBob) Nice to meet you too Mandy (Mandy) SpongeBob will you please Jellyfish with me (SpongeBob) Okay Mandy but I must warn you that I am a Jellyfishing stud (Mandy) I am not to bad myself, would you like to have a little competition? (SpongeBob) Sure why not (saying it with a confident tone) (Mandy) Okay the first one to catch 50 regular Jellyfish, 2 Queen Jellyfish, and 1 King Jellyfish (SpongeBob) A King Jellyfish? (Saying it with a trembling tone) (Mandy) Yes a King Jellyfish, why is that too hard for you too catch? (SpongeBob) No, of course not (Mandy) Good (SpongeBob) Ready to start the competition (Mandy) Yep, on the count of three, One, Two, THREE!! Setting: 10 minutes later, SpongeBob still in the middle of Jellyfish fields (SpongeBob sees Mandy) So how many Jellyfish have you caught? (Mandy) Only 33 regular Jellyfish, and one Queen Jellyfish, you (SpongeBob) Well I have too many too count, but I am close to being done (Mandy) Okay SpongeBob whatever you say, I am going to head back out see ya (SpongeBob talking to himself) Dang how does he have so many already, I only have 18 regular Jellyfish, and no King or Queen Jellyfish (SpongeBob talking to himself) I better hurry up or else I may lose that competition to Mandy Category:Episodes Category:2010 Category:Transcripts